Remember
by thedaughterofhades0
Summary: All he wants is for Piper to remember, but will she? Read to find out. One-shot. Liper


Remember...

**Leo POV**

I sighed and got up from where I had been lying next to the lake on the outskirts of the Pomerania Line that surrounded New Rome. I should be at the party that is being held there right now, but I followed Piper out here. Piper... just thinking about her made my brain feel all fuzzy. I have had a huge crush on here since we first meet at the Wilderness School. The last night that we were there I had finally worked up the courage to ask her out._****_

*Flashback*

_I was sitting in my bed trying to figure out why I was always thinking of my best friend as pretty or cute or beautiful. And then it clicked. The reasons that I could help but think of her that way, or how mad and defensive I got when people made fun of her. It all made since now. I was just lying there trying to process the fact that I liked my best friend (actually only friend) when she ran into my room. In her arms she had a couple of blankets and was telling me to get out of the bed and come with her. When I asked her what for she just pulled me up and said meteor shower. We had been sitting up there for what seemed like hours just talking and looking at the stars. I was starting to think that they wouldn't be able to see the meteor shower when it started. It was really cool and looked beautiful, but the meteor showers was definitely outshined in beauty when it came to Piper. I took her hand in mine and pointed to a couple of the meteors when I saw her smile._

_"I can't believe nobody else wanted to see this," I said._

_"Actually, I didn't invite anybody else." _

_"Oh yeah? Do you know how much trouble we are going to be in if we get caught up here?"_

_"Oh, I can make something up. I can be very persuasive. So do you want to dance or what?"_

_I laughed, "With no music, at night, on a rooftop. Sounds dangerous."_

_"I'm a dangerous girl," Piper said._

_"Now that I believe."_

_I stood up and offered her my hand. We started to slow dance for a couple steps, when I finally got the courage to lean down and make my lips touch hers. When we pulled apart she was just smiling, so I pulled her in for another kiss. The next time we pulled apart I rested my forehead on hers and started dancing again._

_Then I finally asked her, "Piper McLean, will you do the honors of being my girlfriend?"_

_She giggled and pulled me in for a kiss. I took that as a yes._

_The next day we were in sitting at the back of the bus holding hands on our way to the Grand Canyon when there was a burst of golden light and my memories were changed._

_***Flashback Over*  
**_

But that stupid Goddess Hera *thunder rumbles* had to ruin everything. I had finally gotten the girl of my dreams, and then she was taken from me and given to someone else. I always thought that Jason was my best friend, but that all changed when (**the fire nation attacked. Just kidding.)** I got my memories back while on the way to destroy Gaea. I finally was able to understand why I could resent my best friend so much. He wasn't really my friend at all. I started to hate Jason. He was to perfect, he was fake and to top it all off... he now has what mattered most to me, Piper. After the war was over he decided to move back to Camp Jupiter to be with Reyna and lead the legion, but he didn't tell Piper yet. He was going to tell her tonight he told me. He never got the chance, however since Piper found him making out with Reyna. Jason didn't even try to defend himself. After she turned and ran the opposite direction, with tears in her eyes, he just shrugged and went back to kissing Reyna. After yelling every cussword I could think of (whether it was in English, Spanish, or Greek) at them I started to run after Piper. I couldn't find her so I sat down next to the lake. As I sat there I started to hear 2 voices in my head. One was telling me to go back to the party, while the other one said that Piper was at the temple to Venus. So, I got up and started to walk there. I wonder if she remembers anything from the Wilderness School. Might as well ask.

When I got to the temple she was lying on the ground quietly sobbing. I walked up behind her and sat down. After I sat down I pulled her onto my lap. As we sat there I decided to tell her how I really felt. I looked down at her and then leaned down and kissed her. When she started to kiss back I felt as if I was catching on fire. When we pulled apart I hugged her as tight as I could and mumbled into her ear, "I love you Piper McLean. Please remember everything."

She looked up at me confused and said, "What do you mean? Remember what?"

I looked at her for a moment and then said, "Remember that all those 'fake' memories you had from school with Jason really happened, but that they weren't with him. Remember that it was me you did all those things with me, not him. Remember that I used to stand up for you when nobody else would. Remember that you were my girlfriend before all this happened. Remember all those things we did together, like the time we set Coach's pants on fire. Remember that night under the meteor shower were we slowed danced for a couple of steps and then I kissed you. You were smiling like crazy so I did it again. Remember how I place my forehead on yours, like I am now, and asked you to do the honor of being my girlfriend. Remember how much I cared for you. Remember how much I loved you and still do. But most importantly, remember how much you loved me back."

As I had been saying all this I had made the both of us stand up and I had my forehead pressed against hers. She slowly moved back some (but was still in my embrace) when she looked me in the eye and said, "I remember." And then she pulled me in for a kiss.


End file.
